Reading The Lost Hero
by exquisitelyfine
Summary: It's already been a month since Percy's disappearance. What happens when a mysterious book containing all the secrets of the future appears, and demands to be read? Annabeth, Grover, Thalia, Nico, Clarrise, Chris, and the stolls come together to read the Lost Hero, hoping to find out about their very own lost hero, Percy Jackson.


**Hello! So this is my very first fanfic, and it's a 'reading the books' kind of story. i felt like there wasnt enough of these online, so i went ahead and wrote one myself :) ill have the first chapter of them actually reading the book up in a few days! Review and tell me what you think x**

It was a normal morning. At least as normal as any morning could get for Annabeth. Ever since Percy disappeared, she felt as if she was physically drowning in worry. It was distracting her from classes, especially sword fighting. Almost got her killed a few times.

She couldn't even sleep anymore without remembering him and the way he used to make stupid jokes, and how he was so annoying and would pretty much anger any god he met, and how he would kiss and tease her all the time. She missed everything about him. Now the sole thing that ran through her mind day and night was him.

Annabeth couldn't even remember the last time she slept peacefully without having her dreams, or rather nightmares, swamped with worries about Percy. She's tried contacting so many people, asked everyone who knew Percy (and that was a lot of people). She's gone on searches and quests searching for him, with constant failure. Of course she wasn't the only one worrying, everyone in camp was keen on finding Percy and making sure he's all right.

Nico and Thalia arrived later in the afternoon to camp for a special meeting that Annabeth had called. She wanted to discuss what's currently happening without Chiron and without any other camper that wasn't particularly close to Percy. So she only invited a few people other than Nico and Thalia, including Grover, Clarisse, Chris, and of course the Stoll brothers. She had also invited Rachel, but apparently she wouldn't be able to make it.

Annabeth started seeing Thalia very often in the past month or so since Percy's disappearance. They're always in contact, comforting each other. Every day Annabeth had to get out of bed and tell herself not to cry, which was hard without the help of her close friend.

Annabeth was thankful to the Stoll's, who were more than happy to put aside their pranks and daily theft routines to help find Percy. She was extra thankful to Clarisse, who agreed to forget her anger to help in the search, and of course Chris who accompanied her anywhere. Grover attended as many meetings as he could, she didn't blame him for that. He was the Lord of the Wild, and was part of the council of Cloven.

"Glad most of you could make it," Annabeth started as she spread out a global map on the table. The map was pretty much covered with notes, pins, and red marks. They've already searched through most of the United States, and Nico was able to search in the Middle East with the help of shadow travel. "Okay. So I was thinking-"

Annabeth was cut off mid sentence when a blinding light engulfed the meeting room. It was sudden and unexpected, all the demigods turned away expecting a god to appear, but that definitely wasn't the case. After the light died down, there was an old and worn down book left on top of the map. It was thick, maybe 500 pages, with a light blue hard cover. There was no title or any writing whatsoever.

They all stood for a second just staring at the book, until Annabeth finally broke the silence, "What's this?" she grabbed the book and tried to skim through it, but it wouldn't let her. The pages refused to flip or move until she read, aloud, what was written on the page. "The Lost Hero?"

"Is that a note on the back?" Nico said grabbing the note. "This book is a story that you must read. It contains important knowledge that you will need in order to defeat Gaea in the coming war," the temperature in the room dropped as everyone shared a moment of silence and confusion, "and to save your loved ones. Read and learn. Sincerely, the fates."

He placed the note slowly on the table, looking scared and worried wasn't hard to pretend. Nico knew all about Hera's plans. He knew about the prophecy of seven and their quest and everything that's soon to take place. Looking at the expressions of his friends, he wanted so badly to warn them of the future, but he couldn't. He wasn't aloud to.

"Well, this'll be fun right?" Connor tried lightning the mood.

"A story about a future war is just what we needed." Clarisse sighed and gave a death glare to Connor. "Yeah. Fun."

Chris held her hand, "Hey Annabeth, you want me to start reading?" he asked.

She took a deep breath and broke out of her paralysis, remembering that she was still holding the unfortunate book. They all stared at her, waiting for a decision or an order or something. Anything. "Uhm," she breathed in. "No. No it's fine, I want to read the first chapter."

Everyone took a seat around the table, the anxiety rising as Annabeth slowly and successfully flipped to the first page of the first chapter.


End file.
